


Blue in the dark

by Servena



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm scared”, she says silently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge and I have absolutely no background for this story. Where are they? Why are they there? Who knows, certainly not me! (If you have ideas though, let's hear them!)

“I'm scared”, she says silently. The darkness swallows her words, but they stand out nonetheless. Fear cuts deeper than swords, she remembers. But there are no swords here, only cold stone walls and iron bars and the smell of death.

She waits for him to say something, but instead she feels his hand touching her arm. His skin feels rough from hard work, but warm and comforting all the same. She grabs it, holds it tight, like he might slip away when she lets go. She wishes there would be a torch on the wall, so that she could look upon his face, into those deep blue eyes that sometimes remind her of her brother's and her mother's, even her sister's.

“Me, too”, he says. She presses her face into his rough shirt and feels his arm around her small frame. And if there is a tear running down her cheek and maybe a sob escaping her mouth, none of them will ever talk about it.


End file.
